Ōkami Haruno
Ōkami Haruno (春の狼) or simply Ōkami (born Ire of Phyrrys 1, 5th Age, 153) is the third character flushed out, developed and role-played by Shepard on World 42. He is a seventeen year old orphan of war, who was born on Hanto, a Wushanko Isle. The Khan of Ai Jei waged war, eventually forcing Ōkami to flee to Tokoko. For a time, this place became his home and he eventually became a member of the Death Lotus. His travels to the West bring him through Morytania unscathed. He travels between the swampy region and Misthalin. Currently, his impressions of the region have led him to join the Myreque resistance. Appearance Physique * 5'10" * Thin Athletic Build * Black Hair, Grey Eyes Tattoos and Scars * Tattoo 1 * Tattoo 2 Temperament Personality Beliefs & Opinions Armaments Weapons * Bow * Sword * Dagger 1 * Dagger 2 * Dagger 3 * Poisoned Darts Armor & Clothing * Red Leather Jacket * Steel Pauldron on left shoulder Other * Traveling Sack, which holds * Quiver * Black Powder * Death Lotus Icon Prowess and Knowledge Physical Abilities Unarmed Form Martial Combat Magical Abilities Ranking Scale: Novice < Apprentice < Adept < Semi-Mastery < Master < Grandmaster * Elemental Magick - Varying Ranks ** Earth Magick - Apprentice Rank ** Fire Magick - Apprentice Rank ** Water Magick - Apprentice Rank ** Wind Magick - Novice Rank * Ancient Magick - Varying Ranks ** Shadow Magick - Apprentice Rank ** Smoke Magick - Apprentice Rank ** Blood Magick - Novice Rank ** Ice Magick - Novice Rank * Lunar Magic - Novice Rank * Other Magick - Varying Ranks ** Teleportation Magick - Adept Rank ** Alchemy - Novice Rank ** Necromancy - Novice Rank ** Summoning - Novice Rank Tongue Spoken * Wushanko Tongues * Common Tongue Biography Early Life (Pre-RP) Birth and Early Age In the dwindling light of dusk, the sun coated the sky with a dulcet orange, a boy was born. The messy rays shined through the cracks and broken shambles of houses across the war-torn isle of Hanto. The Eastern Khans fought for petty change. That night, a mother’s labor pains beat away like the tides—growing louder, followed by silence. The first of the Ires of Phyrrys in the 'hundred-fifty-third had scarcely past, Ōkami Haruno, a baby boy, was born to Yamada—the father—and Sachiko Haruno—the mother—poor smiths whose craft served their Khan. Ōkami was named such after a wolf’s tenacity to survive. Survive he did. The first year of his life famine struck Hanto, the fields were drenched with so much blood that they were as dead as the corpses, which littered them. A year passed after his birth, the war ravaged through the land, Hanto’s Khan grew more aggressive: he enlisted all eligible males—Yamada’s father. The sight of Yamada walking out, garbed in red scale-plates, reverberates through Ōkami’s mind as his first memory. That moment was the last time the boy saw his father. Years later, he learned his father valiantly fought to the death with honor—to what Ōkami now believes is a fool’s death. The seasons cycled through four times. Ōkami turns five and naively tries to help his okāsan (mother) and his ojīsan, Hibiki, (grandfather) around the shabby forge. Coal, water, wood, such things were often trusted to the child’s hands to bring to and fro. The days grew longer, the war dragged on, and so did the business. ''End of Halycon Days'' * Slavery (Ages 5-8) * Escape (Age 8) * Escapades as a Street Urchin (Age 9) * Death Lotus Initiation (Age 10) Travels * Contracts (Age 10-16) * ''Stabbed In The Back'' Here lie Ōkami's memories: "I've done something I shouldn't have. Chikusho! Why'd I...?" I thought. Frantically so. What could of stopped me? * Journey West (Age 17) * Impression of Morytania (Age 17) Present Day (RP) The Sixth Age Unchronicled Events * 9 Moevyng, Twiblick: Jolly Boar, Ōkami met a strange woman. * 10 Moevyng, Essianday: Jolly Boar, Ōkami's new acquaintance, Blade Smith, turns out to be a bounty hunter. Family & Relationships * Gallery Related Pages *''A Bloody Path, Twice Taken'', a leatherbound Journel containing Ōkami's thoughts. Trivia *Ōkami Haruno (春の狼) means Wolf of the Spring in Japanese. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Eastern Lands Category:Assassin Category:Characters Category:Myreque Category:Incomplete Articles